Devil within me
by Inkedheart Midnight
Summary: A mystery son of sparda and the half brother of our beloved smart ass dante, must find out the truth behind who he really is and with the help of his smart ass brother will not only who he is but maybe more.


**Prologue**

A person with a normal life would stay at home or go to work but that not my life I run from demon's and try to live, Some day it easier then other. I was never to fond of this life but it was not my choice my dad was a full demon who never know I was alive my mom got rid of me when I was younger and I though it was because she was not fond of demon. My name was Midnight, I gave myself a name and I liked the night more than the day.

I was in a town that was to be told protected from demon's so I took some rest here and I thought I could finally get some answer on who my dad was and what he was doing. I saw a man walking off the roof of a church and asked him. "Do you know anything about anything about the demon Sparda?"

"I do but what is it to you?" He asked me. I didn't want to give him a the real answer so I made one up.

"I had been looking for him." I said.

"Sorry kid but he is dead." He said. He picked me up and jumped in the air and pulled out a gun.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Oh shut up i'm not going to kill you." He took me to a bar and thrown me on the ground and sat in a chair.

"I'm only 17 I can't be in here." I said quietly. I didn't want to be kicked out because he took me here for a reason, I sat down cross from him and he order two strawberry sundae, he gave one to me and told me to eat up.

"So I can tell your half demon so why are you really looking for my father?" He asked.

I nearly choked on that thought, and started to cough and He slammed on my back. "Well this may be strange but he is my father as well." I said. He leaned in and looked at me and it made me feel like he was going to pull the gun one me at any time.

"So if you are his son what with the brown hair?" He asked.

"I got it from my mom." I said.

"So we don't have the same mother."He said.

"Mother?" I said. I tried to remember anything about my mo but it was nothing that I could remember. I looked at him and I thought to myself that he was some one who could protect me.

"Well." He sat back. "Do you know how to use one of these." He gave me a gun.

"No I don't but I Had some skill in swords." I said.

I looked at him and he took the gun and I sat there. "Well then you are just as useful as a decoy then a alley." He said.

He really my half brother he more a smart ass. "Well thanks." I said.

Then a loud crash happened at the front door and a demon came in and walk toward us. He looked at me and nudged at it.

"I don't even have a sword to..." He stopped me by giving me the giant sword on his back.

"Don't have to much fun." He said. "Oh and it a rental to you I want it back." I walked over to the demon, I had to use two hand the sword was a lightly too heavy for me.

Then demon swung his hand that was a blade at me and I blocked it with the blade and I looked at it and throw his arm up and stuck the blade in it chest and slashed upward. A cloud of black smoke came out and the demon fell to the ground and it was dead.

I felt a hand slapped me on the back and take the sword as well. "good job you took out a level 0 demon. Great job." I looked at him and he took me back to the church and it was a wrecked. "Well I wounder what happened here." he said with a smile.

"Did you wreck the church?" I asked.

"Well yeah some kid and i fought and wrecked this play." He said.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Dante and what is your name?" He asked.

"Midnight is my name, Dante I heard that name the legendary devil hunter." I said. He sat down and rested his head.

"go get something to use I can't let protect you forever so go and find one sword you like and ether buy it or take." Dante said. I headed for the door but asked him.

"Will i see you again or will it be one of those I come back and you are gone and I have to find you kinda things?"

"Hell if I know I do whatever I want an If I leave you may need to find me or you can find someone else and make a path for yourself." He said. I left and went to the towns weaponry. I saw a lot of gun and ever few sword.

"What are you looking for?" Said the shop owner.

"A sword made for me." I Said.

Then Dante broke down the door and pointed a gun at the store owner and shot him in the head. "What the hell!" I said.

"He was a demon and here." He gave me a sword with a black blade. He took two hand guns and told me to choice one or both I took both and one was red and the other was black. "I also noticed that book on your back it not normal it from hell."

"Yes it is a spell book and it helped me live through out the year from being attacked by demons." I said.

"Fine stay by my side and you may just live but it not a free thing you have to do work as well Brother. " Dante said. It made me smile that he said that.

"Thanks and I promise to help any way I can." I said


End file.
